


i've never felt so wide awake

by princessmeganerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon-typical Alcohol Consumption, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, au where they're all single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmeganerd/pseuds/princessmeganerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy had always thought of himself as a pretty smart person. No, he wasn’t a genius, but he was quick on his feet and usually aware of his surroundings.</p><p>Which was why it was so embarrassing that it took him several months to figure out that Michael and Gavin were fucking.</p><p>Especially after they had told him outright.</p><p>OR</p><p>Michael and Gavin have a crush, and Jeremy is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've never felt so wide awake

**Author's Note:**

> There is like nothing in the tag for this. I will be the ot3 fic I want to see in the world!

Jeremy had always thought of himself as a pretty smart person. No, he wasn’t a genius, but he was quick on his feet and usually aware of his surroundings.

Which was why it was so embarrassing that it took him several months to figure out that Michael and Gavin were fucking.

Especially after they had told him outright.

Michael approached him one lunch time, a good twenty minutes after cameras and microphones had been turned off and a good forty minutes before they’d be turned on again. 

“Okay, so, there’s no good way to say this,” Michael began, prompting Jeremy to take his headphones completely off for once. He’d never seen Michael looking so nervous.

“Am I getting demoted to the back room?” he joked, trying to set Michael at ease by giving him an easy opening to make fun of him.

“Nope, and that’s sort of why I’m saying this?” Michael continued. “Um. So Gavin and I are kind of having sex. With each other.” Jeremy relaxed. Michael must just be fucking with him after all.

“Oh yeah? What does Geoff think of that?”

“He’s fine with it, we’re up front about it. We have an arrangement,” said Michael, laughing at his own choice of words. “Christ, that sounds like Gavin’s my mistress. But, like, I thought I should tell you, since you’re part of the main six now.”

“Okay,” said Jeremy sarcastically. “Can I get back to work?”

“That’s it? No freaking out?”

“It’s not that much of a surprise,” said Jeremy. If Michael was going to lean into this, he supposed he would too. “It’s always ‘Micoo’ this, ‘Gavvy’ that.”

“Alright, well. Thanks for being cool about it.” Jeremy gave him a half-hearted wave and got back to work. By the time he got back to his apartment that night, the whole conversation was forgotten.

-

“We have to read games this week, don’t we?” Geoff sighed. Jeremy glanced at Gavin, who mouthed a countdown at him. In tandem, their ping-pong balls hit Geoff square in the forehead.

“Nice, Lil J!” Gavin whooped. Caleb, who was running the camera for this AHWU, shooshed him with a finger. He mimed zipping his lips and lined up another shot with a ping pong ball.

Eventually, even after Michael looked up from his computer, mugged at the camera, and came over to join their barrage, Geoff seemed to mentally adjust to the assault. He was back up to a game a second and barely any flinching, which simply wouldn’t do. 

Jeremy held up a foam sword for Michael’s inspection. He scanned it, then shook his head and held up his hand for Jeremy to wait. Jeremy took a few steps back, wondering what Michael was planning.

To his shock, Michael grabbed Gavin by the shirt front and dragged him directly into Geoff’s line of sight. As Geoff glanced up from his sheet of paper, Michael pulled Gavin in and kissed him full on the mouth.

Jeremy’s mouth fell open in a perfect O. He looked around to see if anyone else was watching, but Caleb just kept on filming and Ryan kept typing. They were totally hidden from the camera, and all Jeremy could think about were the countless AHWUs he’d watched as a fan, or the ones they’d filmed when he was out of the office. How many times had they done this?

Michael picked up Gavin, hands supporting his ass, as Gavin ran his hands down the back of Michael’s shirt. Jesus christ, they were really going for it. And damn, Michael’s arm muscles looked good working so hard.

“Fuckers are being distracting,” mumbled Geoff, jolting Jeremy out of his stupor. Of course that’s what they were doing. Being distracting. 

Well, hell, Jeremy was distracted. 

“Content, am I right?” he said to Gavin after Geoff left the camera for Jack. Gavin gave him a blank-faced shrug and pulled on his headphones. Jeremy was still relatively new to the office. Maybe everyone else thought this was normal. Maybe it was some kind of inside joke from 2013. Whatever it was, it wasn’t bothering anyone else, so Jeremy didn’t let it ruin his day.

-

At first it seemed like Michael and Gavin were only homoerotic with each other. Jeremy wondered why for a solid few months before they started advancing on him, too.

It started with small touches, just a clap on the shoulder there and an extra hug there. Gavin would tackle Jeremy at inopportune times, and Michael would sometimes challenge him to arm wrestling. 

Their side of the room grew to be touchy-feely central before Jeremy even realized what was happening. He walked in on Michael and Gavin cuddling more than once, and had even been coaxed to sit on one or another of their laps, despite his protests about crushing them.

“You can’t crush me, Lil J,” insisted Michael. “I’m buff as hell.”

“I’ll crush Gavin for sure.”

“Then let me sit on you.” Gavin hopped into his chair without waiting for a response. “Ahh, that’s lovely. I’m doing the entire Let’s Play this way now.”

“Then thank god I’m not editing this audio.” Gavin was perched on his thighs- more like thigh, since he was so skinny. Jeremy was faced with the knowledge that Gavin’s ass was not as bony as he’d thought, and the knowledge that he’d apparently subconsciously drawn conclusions about Gavin’s ass.

“Incoming!” yelled Michael, diving into Gavin and nearly knocking over several microphones as well as the chair. As it was, they all ended up in a sprawled, giggling pile that made Jack roll his eyes at Ryan, who made a suggestive hand gesture back.

It was just the way things were. And if Jeremy caught himself admiring Michael’s smile or Gavin’s hair in a not-so-heterosexual way, so sue him. Just because they were straight didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little appreciation.

They had to be straight, because no way could Jeremy stand being fake gay with someone for that long and not act on it or put a stop to it. His _actual_ gayness always got in the way.

Somehow, though, the non-Gents had become Team Gay Chicken. Jeremy couldn’t bring himself to stop. In a weird way, it was making him feel… accepted. Obviously, it had been months since he’d been inducted into the main room, and years since he had felt like a fan instead of a member, but it was just reassuring to have Michael and Gavin pay so much attention to him. 

He got the same burst of joy when they called him “Lil J”, or when they asked him to be on their team in a video. Anyone could tell that they liked each other a lot, and now anyone could tell they liked him, too.

God, it was good to have friends.

-

“Dude, Jeremy, you are looking good.” Michael, after Jeremy had taken off his shirt for some gag.

“Little J! You’re just a beautiful little butch man.” Gavin, as Jeremy walks into the office.

“Jeremy. Jeremy. Come over here and let me love you.” Michael, seemingly much drunker than Jeremy had thought he was.

“It’s not fair Michael gets to look at you up close all day long.” Gavin, practically shoving Ryan aside so he could sit next to Jeremy for once.

“For real, though, I would fuck Jeremy.” Michael, embarrassingly, during a Let’s Play.

“I really wanna see your dick.” Gavin, almost conspiratorial, stage-whispering in Jeremy’s ear.

If Jeremy didn’t know better, he’d think they were hitting on him.

-

One day, Jeremy found himself in Michael’s neighborhood two hours too early to go hang out with him. He’d misread the text, and hadn’t bothered to reread until he’d trekked all the way there. Now he paced outside Michael’s house, trying to decide if he should knock or brave Austin traffic to get home again only to come right back.

Looking more closely at Michael’s door, he saw it was open. Rationally, he knew he probably shouldn’t go in, but what if someone was trying to rob him? Or, like, succeeding at robbing him. Really, it was a flimsy excuse to get out of the heat, but he didn’t think Michael would mind too much.

He pushed open the door cautiously, trying not to startle anyone. No one was in the blissfully air-conditioned entrance hall, but Jeremy could hear noise from the living room. It didn’t sound like video games, but it didn’t sound like talking, either. 

Jeremy took one look through the gap in the door and immediately turned around and left. He squeezed his eyes shut, but there was no way he could forget what he saw: Michael, stark naked, pinning someone else to his couch. Who the someone else was wasn’t entirely clear, but it probably wasn’t a robber.

Burning with shame, Jeremy walked nearly blindly until he hit the curb, then sat himself down. He was never going into anyone’s house without permission again. Michael had looked pretty damn good. He was never going to even leave his house without triple-checking the time and date of where he was supposed to go. Was Michael even dating someone? Had he gone on a Tinder date on a Sunday morning? 

Jeremy resigned himself to sitting on the curb until it was time to go inside. It really was too late to get a rideshare back to his house now, and no way was he going to text Michael while he was _busy_. Some small voice in his head also said that this way he would see whoever it was leave, since surely they’d have to go before Jeremy and Gavin were scheduled to arrive at three. He had no idea why he was so curious.

He looked up from some silly phone game around 2:55, realizing that no one had entered or left the house at all. They must really be cutting it close.

Finally, at about ten minutes after three, he willed himself to actually get up and knock on the still-open door. 

“Hello?” he called.

“Little J!” came Gavin’s voice, distant but unmistakable. “You’re late!” He and Michael appeared from the living room, Michael mercifully more clothed than he had been a few hours ago. 

“What the fuck, dude, you’re sunburned as dicks,” said Michael, approaching and poking him in the nose. “Did you fuckin’ walk here or something?”

“Um. Yes,” Jeremy lied, thankful for the excuse. 

“You’re a fucking idiot. Do you want some aloe vera?”

“No, I’m good.” Wheels were spinning rapidly in Jeremy’s head. When had Gavin gotten there? Had he been in a different room when Michael was, um, entertaining?

On autopilot, Jeremy followed them into the living room, where snacks and controllers were strewn on the coffee table. Each of them took a seat on the far side of the couch, leaving Jeremy the option of either a chair or the seat directly between them.

“No, no, no. Come sit with us.” Gavin patted the cushion like he was trying to get a dog to hop up on the couch, making Jeremy stop in his tracks for a chair.

“Okay.”

“There, you get to experience my life for a second,” said Michael. “In an idiot sandwich.”

“If I were to sandwich anyone, it’d be Little J,” said Gavin, wiggling his eyebrows. Michael reached across to give him a high five. Jeremy stared at his controller like his life depended on it.

“Um,” he finally blurted. “Are you two fucking?” Michael and Gavin blinked at him, and then at each other.

“Not at this very moment, no,” said Michael. “But in general, yes, that’s still a thing.”

“Still? What do you mean?”

“Like, it’s been a while?” Michael frowned. “Nothing has really changed since I first told you.”

“Told me? When?”

“Jeremy, look at me,” said Michael slowly. Jeremy peeked at him through half-closed eyes. “Are you telling me that you, like, forgot that Gavin and I are involved?”

“I…”

“I literally told you months ago.”

“Oh my god,” said Jeremy, slapping his own forehead. “You did tell me. But I- I thought you were joking.”

“What?!” exclaimed Michael. 

“Christ,” said Gavin. “No wonder you said he didn’t flip out.”

“I just- I-” spluttered Jeremy, grateful that his sunburn might be helping to hide his blush. “I thought… that was just the way you acted around each other.”

“Dude, we’ve kissed each other in front of you, oh, I don’t know, eight thousand times.”

“I hate myself,” Jeremy moaned. “Holy shit. I just thought you guys were like super committed to gay chicken.” Gavin snorted.

“Breaking news, man, not everyone in the world is straight.” Michael looked more amused than anything, a half-smile making his cheek dimple.

“I know that! _I’m_ not straight!” Jeremy knew he was raising his voice a little too much, but coming out was always a little stressful even when he wasn’t trying to wrap his head around so much new information.

“Well, dandy,” said Gavin. “Let’s play some Mario Kart.”

Jeremy half expected them to act differently around him now, but in actuality, he was the one who hadn’t had a full grasp of the situation. Nothing had been stopping them from draping themselves all over Jeremy before, and it was no different now. Michael’s feet were in his lap and Gavin’s head was on his shoulder before their third race had ended.

“I almost feel like I’m intruding on a date,” he said, swearing when he got yet another banana peel. 

“Well, someone doesn’t want to define if we’re _dating_ or not, so we don’t have to tell HR,” said Michael. Gavin ignored them both.

“If you’re sleeping with just each other, I’d call that dating.”

“But we’re not just sleeping with each other.” Michael nearly cut him off both in speech and in the game. “I mean, we’re not sleeping with just anyone, either. But we’re not opposed to bringing in other people.”

“Um,” said Jeremy. “Okay.” For some reason, his heart was pounding.

“Isn’t that right, Gavvy?”

“Yeah,” said Gavin.

“Ooh, he speaks!”

“I’m trying to concentrate!”

“Your job is playing video games and talking, dumbass!”

“And do I usually do well?”

“He has a fair point,” Jeremy interjected.

“Aww, how come Gavin gets you on his side? I want you.”

“I want him, too.”

“Please, there’s enough of me to go around,” Jeremy laughed, a little flustered despite himself.

“No, there really isn’t.” Jeremy turned to smack Michael’s shit-eating grin off his face, and soon the game was abandoned in favor of a mock fight. 

All things considered, the status quo remained pretty normal.

-

“Wait, you two are into each other??” bellowed Michael in an exaggerated Boston accent. “But I only saw you make out on top of me like every day for several months!”

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you.”

“Noooope.” Michael took another sip of his drink and grinned his intoxicating grin. “God, I wish I could tell that story on a podcast.”

“Poor J,” said Gavin. “So pretty and yet so dumb.”

“Fuckin’- I’ll fight you.” Jeremy leaned back in his chair and nearly fell over, which probably made him look drunker than he was. The three of them were hanging out on a Saturday night in Gavin’s kitchen, as usual. They were drinking, as usual. Video games had devolved into stupid bets, as usual.

Gavin had his camera out, and gleefully tracked Jeremy’s almost-fall to the floor. 

“Such agility.”

“I said I would fucking fight you.”

“Hey, Jeremy. I got all this ice left. How much for you to pour it down your pants?” Jeremy watched Michael swirl his glass around and considered. 

“Front or back?”

“Ten dollars for the back, fifteen for the front.”

“Front! Front!” Gavin chanted. 

“Y’wanna get my dick wet or something?” 

“I’ll add ten more dollars as long as Michael sucks the water out of there.” Gavin’s voice dipped to lecherous, making Jeremy laugh nervously. 

“Well, what do I get out of that?” Michael got up and gave Gavin a casual one-armed hug, which Gavin took as a cue to snuggle into him. They were adorable, honestly.

“You get to have your face near Jeremy’s dick.”

“Worth it,” said Michael, licking in his lips in a way that made Jeremy try to find anything else to look at. Suddenly shy, he opted for a compromise and dumped the abandoned ice down the back of his pants. What had his life become, that that was a compromise?

“Oh FUCK that is cold!”

“Oh my god, Gavin, film it.”

“This was a bad idea!”

“No, this is top,” Gavin insisted. “But now Michael has to suck your butt.”

“No, now you have to fucking pay me.”

“Fair enough.”

All three of them were standing at this point, Jeremy unwilling to sit on his now-wet jeans and Gavin and Michael fully leaning on each other. Michael fished in his jeans for a ten, and then held it out of reach. Jeremy refused to even try to jump for it.

“I fucking hate you guys.”

“Micoo, stop being so cruel to our little J,” Gavin whined. “He’s gonna leave us, at this rate.”

“Don’t be so needy, Gav. Jeremy, come hug us.”

“Hypocrite,” Jeremy muttered, but he joined their hug gladly. They smelled a little like alcohol and a lot like sweat, but Jeremy felt his breath catch his chest anyway.

Eventually they broke apart, and Gavin went to get another drink from the fridge while Michael focused his attention on Jeremy.

“So what’s next, bet-wise?” Michael asked.

“Uhh, I could take a bite out of that lime.” Jeremy pointed at the rather sad green fruit that had been left on the counter. “Wait, why the fuck am I volunteering shit? I’m gonna end up destroying my own body someday at this rate. And it’ll have been my idea.”

“That’d be a shame,” Michael drawled.

“I bet you to kiss Michael,” said Gavin, popping the cap off a Coke. He said it so matter-of-factly Jeremy had to take a second to process the information.

“What?”

“I’m game,” said Michael, with zero hesitation. “How much?”

“How much kissing?” croaked Jeremy. His tongue felt very dry in his mouth.

“No, how much do we have to pay you do it?” Michael was looking at him with startling intensity, and Gavin had yet to take a sip of his drink. Everything seemed to teeter on a precipice. The switch in conversation had happened very quickly, but in retrospect, it felt like it had been a long time coming.

“Honestly,” Jeremy started. “I would pay _you_ to let me kiss you.”

Michael was beaming. Tingles started at Jeremy’s fingers and raced to his heart. 

“How’s about,” Michael said, stepping into his space. “How’s about we just go for it, since it’ll be, um, mutually beneficial. Pro bono.”

“Haha, bone-o,” Gavin giggled. 

“Sounds g-” Jeremy began, but suddenly Michael’s mouth was on his and that was all he could focus on. 

Oh, god, was his breath bad? Was Michael uncomfortable having to lean down so far? How long had it been since he’d kissed someone? What about his stubble?

Michael ran his hands through Jeremy’s beard and caressed his neck. Jeremy had seen him do that with Gavin- he tended to grab people and hold them still, as if they would try to escape his embrace. Anyone who would try to escape this was an idiot, in Jeremy’s professional opinion.

There were tongues involved by the time they had to break apart for breath, Gavin giving them a loud “whoo!”

“I guess the answer to _how much kissing_ is _a fuck ton_ ,” Michael commented. “God. Fuck. That was good.”

“Yeah.” Jeremy touched his lips wonderingly. 

“Fucking finally.” 

“Michael’s only talked about doing that for months,” said Gavin. Jeremy felt lightheaded. Months?

“You’ve talked about it, too, you shit.” Michael pointed an accusing finger at Gavin, who held up his hands in surrender.

“Sue me.”

“Kiss me,” Jeremy countered. Gavin practically skipped over, and this time Jeremy was less self-conscious. From the way Gavin leaned into the kiss, Jeremy believed it had been months in the making.

“Little J,” Gavin cooed once he pulled away. Jeremy wanted to cover his face, or maybe just kiss him again. 

“So you’re never going to let me live this down, either. But you two were really flirting with me this whole time, weren’t you.”

“I’m surrounded by idiots!” Michael ran a frustrated hand through his hair. 

“I’m not an idiot this time!” cried Gavin.

“You were the one who insisted we get drunk before asking him out.”

“What if he said no?!”

“I didn’t, though,” said Jeremy, kissing Gavin again because he could. “Actually, you still haven’t asked me out.” Michael made a noise of frustration, so Jeremy kissed him too. He could get used to this.

“Gavin- Jeremy, you’re a good kisser even if you are an idiot- Gavin, you ask him.”

“Fiiiiine. Jeremy, will you go out with us?”

“Hmm,” said Jeremy, stroking his chin. “How much will you pay me?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“The answer is yes, though.”

“Yay!” Gavin looked happier than Jeremy had seen him in a while.

“Now, Lil J, let’s get you out of those pants.”

“Um-”

“You poured ice down them,” Michael reminded him. “What, did you think I was saying something gay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to tumblr users m4d-m4x, realthighcrew, lovenfluff, and holographdick for pointing out that, obviously, bets are the language of Mavin seduction, and thanks to everyone who stopped in to watch me write this.
> 
> I'm givemeyourprincesses on tumblr, feel free to check that out!


End file.
